Although the Current Population Surveys (CPS) are an important source of information on the demographics, labor force characteristics, and other aspects of the U.S. population, the CPS files released by the Census Bureau are difficult to use in a variety of ways. While recent developments have dramatically simplified and speeded up the extraction of data from the historical March CPS files, the software is available only on CD and, as a practical matter, useful only to those with access to statistical software on their personal computer. The purpose of this project is to make it possible for those who lack statistical software to produce customized tables of March CPS data directly over the Internet. The proposed system will also permit users to download extracts of March CPS data over the Internet. To these ends, the proposed project will support the development of a user-friendly interface that will access two existing products: (1) a data base of all March CPS files from 1964 through 1995, together with the associated documentation and search software, and (2) the proprietary statistical software program STATA, which will be utilized for formulating new variables, making tables, and extracting data.